Gengar
Gengar (Japanese: ゲンガー Gengaa) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Gengar is a shadow-like, round-bodied Pokémon with two large, pointed ears and short spikes lining its back. Gengar has two red eyes and a toothy, sinister smile. It has claws on its hands. Gengar stands on its two short legs, but it can Levitate as well. Natural abilities Gengars have the ability Levitate. Levitate makes Gengar immune to -type moves, but this was later removed in Generation VII. This Pokémon hides in the shadows. It is said that if Gengar is hiding, it cools the area by nearly 10 °F. When there is a Full Moon, this Pokémon likes to scare people by pretending to be their shadow, then laugh at their fear. Gengars are mostly based on being mean and evil by tormenting people, hurting them and overtaking them. It can absorb any surrounding heat, leaving a sudden chill. To steal the life of its target, it slips into the prey's shadow and silently waits for an opportunity. Gengar is also able to merge with and inhabit the shadow of another being. Evolution Gengar is the evolved form of Haunter, by trade. It can further evolve into Mega Gengar by using its Gengarite. Game info Pokédex entries Stats Gengar= |-| Mega Gengar= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Game locations Side game locations Side game data |number=019 |pokemon=Gengar |group=Ghost |fieldmove=Psy Power 3 |pokeassist=Ghost |entry=It attacks by spitting out eerie orbs and sinister ones imbued with loathing. |hp=5320 (approx.) |onsight=Teleports towards and chases player.}} Sprites |rbspr = RB 094 front.png |yspr = Y 094 front.png |grnspr = GR 094 front.png |gldspr = G 094 front.png |gldsprs = Gengar_Shiny_G.png |slvspr = S 094 front.png |slvsprs = Gengar_Shiny_S.png |cryspr = C 094 front.gif |crysprs = Gengar_Shiny_C.gif |rbysapspr = RS 094 front.png |rbysapsprs = Gengar_Shiny_RS.png |emeraldspr = E 094 front.gif |emeraldsprs = Gengar_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 094 front.png |frlgsprs = Gengar_Shiny_FRLG.png |dpspr = DP 094 front.png |dpsprs = Gengar_Shiny_DP.png |ptspr = Pt 094 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 094 front.png |hgsssprs = Gengar_Shiny_HGSS.png |Iback = Gengar_Back_I.png |IIback = Gengar_Back_II.png |IIbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_II.png |IIIback = Gengar_Back_III.png |IIIbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_III.png |IVbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_IV.png |IVback = Gengar_Back_DP.png |bwspr = Gengar BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Gengar BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vbacks = |Vback = |xyspr = Gengar XY.gif |xysprs = Gengar_Shiny_XY.gif |orasspr = Gengar XY.gif |orassprs = Gengar_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = Gengar_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks = Gengar_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Anime * Gengar (IL023) * Giant Gengar * Drake's Gengar * Gengar (JE005) * Morty's Gengar * Agatha's Gengar * Fantina's Gengar * Red's Gengar * Conley's Gengar * Lon's Gengar * Alva's Gengar * Greedy Lapoo Trivia * Despite Gengar being able to sneak within shadows, it is unable to learn the move Shadow Sneak. * Despite being part -type, it cannot learn any Poison-type moves by leveling up. * Even though Gengar isn't shown levitating in any of the core series games, it still has the ability Levitate. However, its ability was changed to Cursed Body in Generation VII. * Unlike most Pokémon, a Shiny Gengar has a small physical difference from a normal Gengar in HeartGold and SoulSilver. In said games, the spikes on a Shiny Gengar's back are shaped differently than a regular Gengar's. * Gengar is four inches shorter than Haunter, despite it being evolved from Haunter. ** Mega Gengar, like Mega Alakazam, gets shorter when it Mega Evolves. * Gengar's Mega Stone is banned by Smogon on online battles in X/Y due to Shadow Tag and Perish Song. * There is a theory stating that Gengar might be the shadow of Clefairy or Clefable. ** This is because they have a similar physical appearance, because Gengar's name originates from the term "doppelganger", and because Gengar's species is the Shadow Pokémon. * Gengar, along with Nidorino and Jigglypuff, are the first Pokémon to appear in any Pokémon media. * Back in 2014, a shiny Gengar was released with the move Sludge Wave, a move Gengar normally cannot learn. * Gengar is one of the 16 Pokemon to be made into a puppet in Japan. ** It is also one of the 5 dual types to become a puppet along with Marshtomp, Slowpoke, Croagunk & Buneary. This also means it is the only fully evolved puppet Pokemon. * Gastly and its evolved forms are the first and only / -type Pokémon. ** This makes Gastly and its evolutions the only -type Pokémon weak to the -type. * Gengar could be seen as a counterpart to Alakazam. Both are part of a three-part evolution line that first requires leveling and then trading in order to fully evolve. Both can Mega Evolve and both of them get shorter once doing so. Both have a BST of 500 in Generation VI. Both are weak to each others STAB moves (Alakazam is weak to -type moves and Gengar is weak to -type moves). Both can also learn a total of 13 egg-moves in Generation VI. Both are also weak to -type moves. Origins Gengar may have been based on the Oni, a creature of ancient Japanese folklore that was said to float invisibly above cities, bringing anything from a natural disaster like an earthquake to a terrible disease. It also appears to be based off a ghostly cat. Its name is possibly based off "doppelganger". Gallery 094Gengar_OS_anime.png 094Gengar_OS_anime_2.png 094Gengar_OS_anime_3.png 094Gengar_AG_anime.png 094Gengar-Mega XY anime.png 094Gengar-Mega-Shiny XY anime.png 094Gengar_Dream.png 094Gengar_Mega_Dream.png 094Gengar_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 094Gengar_Pokemon_Stadium.png 094Gengar_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Gengar (Pokkén Tournament).png 094Gengar_Pokemon_Conquest.png Gengar-GO.png GengarSprite.png ShinyGengarSprite.png GengarMegaSprite.png ShinyGengarMegaSprite.png Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Assistant Pokémon